


Jättarochälvor - guerra por las fae

by Ghelik



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Fae & Fairies, Fantastic Racism, Gen, Genocide, Giants, Military Ranks, Military Science Fiction, Racism
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghelik/pseuds/Ghelik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un reportaje sobre la esclavitud en un planeta recientemente descubierto, lleva a una guerra por la liberación de los oprimidos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El reportaje

En Gregor Francis Jr. vivían dos especies humanoides: los gigantes y las fae. Leyendas populares de Gregor Francis Jr. cuentan cómo nacen ambas especies.   
Los gigantes nacen en las entrañas de las montañas, en grandes cavernas en las que – al parecer – crecen de la nada grandes huevos de piedra. Cuando los gigantes eclosionan son enormes, se comen las cáscaras de los huevos y luego continúan comiendo las piedras que hay entre ellos y la libertad. Cuando emergen han pasado entre cinco y diez años y el gigante ha menguado hasta los cinco o seis metros de altura. Una vez libres de las entrañas de la tierra, los gigantes deben aprender a caminar y a comunicarse, por eso, cuando emergen de la montaña su instinto es el de buscar a otros como ellos. De esta manera llegan a las Ciudades Nodriza, pequeños pueblos situados al pie de las montañas, en las que se asientan los gigantes de entre 10 y 20 años. Ahí aprenden los unos de los otros y escuchan las historias y aventuras de los viajeros de más edad. Cuando alcanzan 20 años, se despierta en ellos la necesidad de hacer cosas, de explorar y así emprenden un nuevo viaje hacia las Ciudades del Cielo, que están a mucha distancia. Les guían únicamente sus sueños y los picos que se ven en la distancia. Los picos son altísimos edificios en los que viven los habitantes de las Ciudades del Cielo. El viaje puede durar hasta 7 años y, durante el camino los gigantes aprenden todo aquello que se puede saber sobre la naturaleza de Gregor Francis Jr. Cuando llegan a las Ciudades del Cielo miden entre 2 y 3 metros se asientan y aprenden un oficio y permanecen allí hasta que se mueren.   
Esta es la historia hermosa la que omite la dura lucha por la supervivencia, el hecho de que muchos son asesinados y devorados por sus propios compañeros de viaje y, sobre todo, omite el tema de las Granjas.   
Antes de llegar a las Ciudades del Cielo tienen que atravesar las Granjas y ahí adquieren una – aunque no es poco habitual que un gigante adquiera dos, tres y hay casos de hasta cinco – fae.   
Las fae son unas criaturas de aspecto humanoide cuyo hábitat natural es el bosque. Viven en grupos y son extremadamente sociables. Según las leyendas de los gigantes, nacen en los huecos de los árboles. Al nacer miden entre dos y siete centímetros, tienen pequeñas alas semitransparentes y se alimentan de corteza y hojas. Cuando llegan a la edad adulta pierden las alas y miden alrededor de un metro y medio. En ese momento son cazadas, enjauladas y vendidas a los gigantes para su uso personal.   
La situación de las fae en Gregor Francis Jr. es una de represión absoluta, de esclavitud y degradación como no se ha visto desde hace cientos de años-


	2. El Guerrero

El reportaje venía acompañado por algunos dibujos y fotografías de las fae y los gigantes del planeta Gregor Francis Jr. – conocido por los autóctonos como Jättarochälvor - la información se había recaudado a lo largo de los siete interminables meses en los que la tripulación humana del Concordia había permanecido atrapada en aquel planeta. Hacía apenas unas semanas que los científicos que formaban parte de la tripulación habían conseguido reabrir el portal interdimensional que les había traído hasta Gregor Francis Jr. Ahora tenían acceso a la Base Central y al ejército de la Alianza de Naciones.   
Al mando de la expedición estaba el General Josh Harneston, un hombre de aspecto severo y altos valores morales. Josh Harneston había nacido en una de las colonias humanas situadas en el Cuadrante 16 Oeste, en un pequeño planeta conocido popularmente como Tronk. Su familia había sido muy pobre y, al encontrarse en las alejado del Núcleo Civilizado, el racismo y la discriminación hacia los humanos por parte de los alienigenas había sido muy potente. Los tronkianos inhumanos tenían poca inteligencia y no querían aceptar el bien que se les estaba haciendo al incluirlos en la Alianza de Naciones. Al crecer, Josh Harneston había tenido una sola meta: acabar con las injusticias y la discriminación entre las especies. Con esta intención había atravesado media galaxia, participando en hasta siete de las múltiples guerras a favor de la Libertad, la Igualdad y la Hermandad.   
Por ese motivo, supo exactamente qué había que hacer cuando terminó de leer el terrible informe sobre las injusticias que vivían las fae a manos de los gigantes.   
Aquel día comenzó la Guerra de Jättarochälvor que duró veinte años, aplanó las colinas, arrasó los bosques y destruyó pueblos y ciudades. Las Ciudades del Cielo – con sus altísimas torres de cristal, reflejaban día sí y día también las llamas de la batalla y, cunado finalmente cayeron todas, el ejército de la Alianza de Naciones encontró a decenas de fae amontonadas en jaulas metálicas, con gesto aterrorizado y ojos desorbitados. La prensa fotografió a los héroes humanos liberando a las frágiles criaturas y devolviéndoles su libertad mientras éstas gritaban y pateaban, demasiado estúpidas para entender que su vida había sido salvada.


	3. El Crimen

Josh Harneston acababa de concluir una reunión con el consejo de guerra, cuando Tobby Isdrake, un soldadito de baja categoría se le acercó. Tenía las manos manchadas todavía con la sangre de gigante y un corte impresionante en el pecho.   
Tobby Isdrake era un muchacho, todo codos y rodillas, extraordinariamente despistado, siempre con la cabeza en las nubes. Josh Harneston se había preguntado en más de una ocasión cómo había conseguido este niño superar todas las pruebas y entrenamientos del ejército de la Alianza de Naciones.   
\- Señor- la voz de Isdrake era extremadamente dulce, siempre hablaba con un tono muy quedo, no más que un susurro que, sin embargo, lograba atraer la atención de todos los que le rodeaban con una autoridad que ningún muchacho de su aspecto y rango debería poseer – quisiera denunciar un crimen.   
\- ¿De qué se trata, soldado?  
\- Creo que hemos cometido un terrible error. Las fae no eran esclavas o presas de los gigantes.   
\- ¿De qué estás hablando? Las tenían encerradas en jaulas. ¿Es que acaso no las has visto? ¿No has leído los informes, escuchado las traducciones de los documentos encontrados?   
\- He hablado con las fae. Ellas… Ellas me han dado esto.   
El muchacho llevaba un viejo libro encuadernado en algo similar al cuero. La prueba de lo que Josh Harneston había hecho. De lo que la Alianza de Naciones había hecho.


	4. El Diario

\- Señor- la voz de Isdrake era extremadamente dulce, siempre hablaba con un tono muy quedo, no más que un susurro que, sin embargo, lograba atraer la atención de todos los que le rodeaban con una autoridad que ningún muchacho de su aspecto y rango debería poseer – quisiera denunciar un crimen.   
\- ¿De qué se trata, soldado?  
\- Creo que hemos cometido un terrible error. Las fae no eran esclavas o presas de los gigantes.   
\- ¿De qué estás hablando? Las tenían encerradas en jaulas. ¿Es que acaso no las has visto? ¿No has leído los informes, escuchado las traducciones de los documentos encontrados?   
\- He hablado con las fae. Ellas… Ellas me han dado esto.   
El muchacho llevaba un viejo libro encuadernado en algo similar al cuero. La prueba de lo que Josh Harneston había hecho. De lo que la Alianza de Naciones había hecho.   
\- Es el diario de una fae que vivía con uno de los más altos cargos gigantes. Las jaulas… Las jaulas eran una medida de protección. Las fae no estaban de acuerdo, pero se decretó, poco antes de que empezase la guerra, que era necesario que todos tuviesen una jaula en las que encerrar a las fae. Son parte de su religión, las fae, no las jaulas, según sus dioses las deben proteger de cualquier peligro. Aquí dice – empezó a hojear el libro a toda velocidad.- Sí, aquí. “Grumpha”, es el nombre del líder gigante, “ha decretado que se construirán jaulas para todas nosotras. Jumbahn y Kraen no están de acuerdo, pero Grumpha dice que es necesario. Que se aproximan años como los que vivió el gran Xaental, cuando los humanos con cuernos llegaron e intentaron destruirlo todo. Amo me ha contado que los humanos con cuernos llegaron hace muchos siglos y que mataban a los guerreros y cogían a las fae y las maltrataban. (Amo siempre intenta dulcificar las cosas cuando tiene que hablar sobre la guerra.) Eso es lo que Grumpha teme: que los nuevos humanos sean como los que llegaron en tiempos de Xaental. Kraen ha dicho que los dioses se enfadarán con ellos si hacen las jaulas. Halta ha sacado las escrituras y le ha echado en cara a Grumpha que no nos protege encerrándonos. Que los dioses dijeron: ‘proteged a las fae, pues son pequeñas y preciosas y merecen el respeto de la tierra y el amor del corazón.’ A veces me pregunto por qué los dioses no piensan que los gigantes sean preciosos. Grumpha estaba muy serio cuando le ha dicho a Jumbahn que lo de las jaulas era una orden. ‘Los dioses me harán arder, pero si los humanos sin cuernos piensan que son víctimas las protegerán y no les harán daño. Habremos levantado la ira de los dioses, pero ellas estarán a salvo. Y eso es lo único que importa.’ La jaula ha llegado esta mañana. Es bonita, porque Amo siempre lo quiere todo bonito para mí, pero la odio. Es como una mancha en nuestra habitación. Por la noche he soñado que me metía dentro, que no podía salir, y que Amo moría y me dejaba sola. He despertado gritando su nombre y ha tenido que agarrarme muy fuerte para que no me cayese de la cama. Le he pedido que me jure que nunca me hará meterme en la jaula. No lo ha hecho.”


End file.
